ftrd2fandomcom-20200214-history
Countries
Fiore It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy and is ruled by a Queen, who is the head of the government. Next to the Queen is the power exercised by the government. The part of the government responsible for the supervision of the Magic and the guilds is the Magic Council. It supervises guilds, including outlawing their activities, has the ability to appoint Wizard Saints, gives official orders and sends complaints to the Guild Masters.The capital is Crocus, and the monetary unit in Fiore Kingdom is Jewels . Alvarez Empire Alvarez Empire was founded at an unspecified time before X781 by Zeref Dragneel, who subjugated 730 guilds of Alakitasia by martial force and crowned himself Emperor by the name of Spriggan. It started out as a small nation but over the years it absorbed many other guilds and nations until it finally became the huge empire that it is today. The state of the current regime is a monarchy, ruled and overseen by Emperor Spriggan. The current form of the empire was created from the union of 730 Guilds of the continent, who have all merged together into a singular military force. Similar to any empire it is an autocracy, and as such, the Emperor's word is law. The empire can even exercise their authority on smaller territories that are not under their control such as Caracole Island. The Empire seems to be able to function normally despite the constant absence of its' Emperor, who departed Alvarez permanently. The Emperor also employs a personal guard, composed of the twelve strongest Mages of the continent, known as the Spriggan 12. Currently the Spriggans rule as an oligarchy; 12 rulers with equal power. Under the new government Alvarez has recovered and acquired it's neighboring territories. Ishgar The Kingdom of Ishgar (not to be confused with the continent of Ishgar) was once a society secluded from the rest of the world. Once a society of Dragons. After the Great Draconian War the Dragons seemed to be extinct, the humans no longer at war with the Dragons both 1/2 Dragons and Humans colonized the Ishgar Kingdom and continued to be shrouded in mystery until 4 strong wizards presented themselves at the 4th Annual International Grand Magic Games. Edolas Edolas is a universe parallel to Earth Land. It is home to the Kingdom which theoretically covers the area of the whole continent, and the capital located in the eastern part which share the same name. Edolas was completely without Magic Power due to Mystogan's actions of reversing the Anima, the creation of the former King, and Mystogan's father, Faust. This had transferred all of Edolas' Magic Power to Earth Land. After years of social, political and magical reconstruction Edolas had regained a fraction of it's past power. As Edolas had been robbed of most of its power; the Former members of Tartaros exploited this and Demons now rule over Edolas and make their citizens into 1/2 Demons using the Demon Lab in Crocus, Edolas. War. Currently Ishgar, Fiore and Edolas are in a fight for supremecy while Alvarez is a bystander. But how long can the Spriggans Avoid conflict? Edolas' Regime Army is now a new sub guild of Tartaros; Satan's Tail. Map Category:Locations